


After the Rain Falls

by AcesArtscape



Series: P.R.O.X.Y [1]
Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Enemies, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Violence, Tragedy, Tragic Hero, Villain PoV, Villains, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesArtscape/pseuds/AcesArtscape
Summary: Preview:“If you’re the hero that you make yourself out to be, then why are you so alone like me?” Aris, the Ace of Diamonds says accusingly.They wait for a response. The pounding in their head grows louder as every second of complete and utter stillness passes by. As the other bides their time to think of a response, beads of water start to collect on Aris’s bangs, obscuring their vision slightly but not enough to blind them.“I just want to be whole again.” Ace, the original Spades, whispers quietly with a shaky breath.“You don’t need me to do that.” Aris brushes a damp clump of hair away from their eyes, feeling the hunger inside them grow.~~~~~~~There are four Aces that walk the earth. The Ace of Diamonds, The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Clubs and The Ace of Hearts. The heart has died. Diamonds and Spades are at ends with each other. Clubs is no where to be seen. They were all meant to be one being called “Proxy”. But, what happens when they all want freedom and individuality?
Series: P.R.O.X.Y [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080968
Kudos: 1





	After the Rain Falls

Aris’s breath rises deep within their chest before escaping through their dry lips. As it quivers slightly, their eyes flutter open to face their adversary. Everything is silent except for the quiet, but repetitive sound of raindrops hitting concrete. Soaked, but unbothered, Aris forces a smile as if the rain has washed away all their sins. A familiar feeling creeps into their chest and tugs at their heart. It’s almost insufferable seeing the face in front of them.

“If you’re the hero that you make yourself out to be, then why are you so alone like me?” Aris, the Ace of Diamonds says accusingly.  
They wait for a response. The pounding in their head grows louder as every second of complete and utter stillness passes by. As the other bides their time to think of a response, beads of water start to collect on Aris’s bangs, obscuring their vision slightly but not enough to blind them.

“I just want to be whole again.” Ace, the original Spades, whispers quietly with a shaky breath.

“You don’t need me to do that.” Aris brushes a damp clump of hair away from their eyes, feeling the hunger inside them grow.

The sincerity in Aris’s voice makes Ace flinch and recoil in disgust. Seeing this, Aris holds back a chuckle as they slowly slip off their drenched leather overcoat from their shoulders. As it falls down past their elbows and onto the ground, they spread their arms out to let the rain embrace and envelope their body. It’s at this moment when Ace blinks away the rain on their eyelashes to focus on the scene in front of them. If they looked close enough, they could have sworn that Aris was smiling in a melancholy manner.

“Aris, please. Listen to me... you and I both know that we weren’t meant to be separated. We need to share the same body. We’re one in the same.” Ace pleads, taking a tentative step forward to initiate the conversation.

The smile fades. Aris takes two steps back and drops their arms to their sides.

“Are we now? Maybe your memory has gotten shoddy, but I remember being a failed science experiment. The prototype. The failed version of YOU.” Aris snaps back with an accusatory tone.

“I’m not perfect either. I’m a failed version, too. That’s why we need each other.” Ace tries.

“No. You’re wrong. There is no hope for us. For me... for you or the rest of the Aces.” Aris turns their back towards the other to pick up their coat off the ground, only stopping when Ace begins to say something.

“You’re the one who’s wrong! There’s has always been hope for us, you just didn’t want to believe it. Instead you ran away and took the cowards way out.”

The Ace of Diamond’s gloved hand twitches, the unexplainable hunger inside them now becoming increasingly powerful.

“Did I now? Well, let me put these in terms that you’ll understand.” Aris doesn’t hesitate as they whip around with a hate-fueled glare.  
Ace winces at the sight but before they can get a word in, as if from thin air, giant shards of diamonds coalesce into one giant spear directed at them. They fumble for their pocket watch, hidden inside their coat pocket for safe keeping. Unfortunately, Aris predicts this and sends the diamond flying towards Ace without a seconds notice. The diamond sheers through the Ace of Spades’s coat like paper and sends their pocket watch flying through the air. It lands on the ground with a deafening CRACK before Ace’s body falls along with it. Wounded, not from the blow or fall, but from the cracked pocket watch, Ace gives Aris a look of surrender. The Ace of Diamonds smirks, disregarding the others act of surrender. Instead, they flick their wrist and summon another diamond, much smaller than the previous one.

“If I’m the villain in this narrative of yours for choosing myself over the others, then so be it.” Aris moves their hand down and the diamond follows in pursuit, slowly pressing into the cracked glass of the watch.

“Please stop. Stop this.” The pounding in their head grows painful.

Ace screams out in pain as another crack appears on the pocket watch. This garners a laugh from Aris as they try to ignore the throbbing in their head.

“If you’re so adamant on being the hero, then I’ll give you the proper death of one!”

“I don’t want to do this.”

When the Ace of Spade manages to crawl over towards Aris, they tug gently at the diamond’s pant leg, indicating for them to stop. Red eyes meet soulless black ones and everything is suddenly very still. Still very much enraged, Aris let’s the diamond dissipate the rain before lifting up Spade by their shirt collar.

“How am I the coward.. when you’re the one fading from existence. Your life is tethered to that damn accessory and every time you use it or it gets damaged, you kill a part of yourself. You know this. So, why...” Aris grits their teeth.

“What do you get from sacrificing yourself? When is it ever enough?!”

“This isn’t what we want.” The Ace of Hearts continues.

As Aris loosens their grip on Ace’s collar, the feeling in their chest fades along with their anger. Perhaps, it was a mistake absorbing the Ace of Hearts. A cruel twist of fate for gaining enhanced diamond powers. Aris gained a literal heart, too.

“If you know what’s best for you, you’ll choose your own happiness over others. And, if you don’t? Then... the next time you see me, it will be your last.” Aris lies.

After the rain falls cease to let in the fading light of the sun, the Ace of Diamonds strolls away from the scene, leaving Ace along with their thoughts. Wounded and confused, Ace wonders if they were every right to begin with. Before they can consider anything else, exhaustion takes over and it’s silent again.


End file.
